Négatif
by Deiya
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et ficlets centrés sur Shirosaki, le Hollow d'Ichigo.
1. 1 Ennui

Un monde dans lequel les immeubles sont à l'horizontale et les nuages flottent de haut en bas

**Titre :** Négatif

**Auteur : **Deiya

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles et ficlets

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo.

**1. Ennui**

Un monde dans lequel les immeubles sont à l'horizontale et les nuages flottent de haut en bas. Ça fait tout de suite classe. Quand on y fait que passer. Mais quand on y _vit_…

Tout à coup, ce monde a l'air beaucoup moins sympa. Ça devient un monde immuable, dans lequel la seule âme vivante - à part soi-même - est un vieil homme apathique, et dont les seules perturbations sont dues aux changements d'humeur d'un adolescent en pleine puberté.

Bref, c'est un monde ennuyeux.

Quelquefois, Shirosaki ferme les yeux, compte jusqu'à dix dans sa tête et rouvre les yeux, juste pour voir. Evidemment, il n'y a jamais aucune différence.

Il en vient à se dire que si quelque chose doit le tuer un jour, c'est l'ennui.

_Shiro !_

Crever d'ennui, quelle fin déshonorante pour un Hollow de sa classe !

_Shiro, réveille-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

En un instant, le sourire narquois réapparaît sur le visage de Shirosaki.

Heureusement, quand il s'agit de se fourrer dans des situations inextricables, Ichigo est le roi.


	2. 2 L'ami imaginaire

2

**2. L'ami imaginaire**

Du haut de son perchoir, Zangetsu observait Shirosaki qui semblait se parler à lui-même, tout en ponctuant ses paroles par de grands gestes.

- Ah non, et puis quoi encore ? Je te rappelle qu'ici, c'est moi le roi ! ... Pour qui te prends-tu, misérable vermisseau ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être fort ! … Ah, ça suffit, arrête de me piailler dans les oreilles !

- Mais à qui parles-tu ? se risqua à demander Zangetsu.

- A qui je parle ? répéta Shirosaki en clignant des yeux. Mais à mon shinigami intérieur, bien sûr !


	3. 3 Chewing gum

3

**3. Chewing-gum**

Shirosaki s'est plaint à son roi de son ennui. Afin de l'occuper momentanément, Ichigo lui a fait un cadeau. Depuis, il se promène de long en large sur les immeubles, tout en mâchouillant avec un grand sourire ravi le bonbon caoutchouteux.

Il s'arrête à côté de Zangetsu et regarde un instant dans la même direction que lui, immobile. On n'entend que les bruits de succions dans le silence ambiant.

Soudain, Shirosaki lève le bras droit vers Zangetsu, un petit paquet dans sa main.

- Chewing-gum ?


	4. 4 Le malheur des uns

4

**4. Le malheur des uns…**

Shirosaki et Zangetsu étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train de faire une séance d'UV, lorsque tout à coup, les nuages se mirent à enfler et à s'assombrir à vue d'œil.

- Il va pleuvoir, constata sobrement le vieil homme.

Aussitôt, le Hollow bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant, sautant d'immeuble en immeuble, jusqu'à disparaître à la vue de Zangetsu. Il ne réapparut que quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber. Il portait dans ses bras une imposante pile de vêtements d'un blanc sale qui le contraignait à pencher la tête sur le côté pour voir où il allait. Arrivé près du vieil homme, il laissa tout tomber à terre avec un sourire satisfait.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir faire une lessive !

- Je suppose que c'est ce qui s'appelle profiter du malheur des autres, soupira Zangetsu en regardant Shirosaki brandir un bout de savon surgi de nulle part.


	5. 5 Ichigo

Ichigo ne devait pas mourir

**Note :** Pour une fois, plusieurs drabbles à la suite, vu qu'ils sont très courts. Léger yaoi parfois.

**5. Ichigo**

Ichigo ne doit pas mourir.

Ichigo est son seul lien avec le monde réel.

Ichigo est la seule preuve de son existence.

Et puis, Ichigo lui donne des chewing-gums.

Alors, non, Ichigo ne doit pas mourir.

**--**

Parfois, Shirosaki envie Ichigo pour toutes ces belles couleurs qu'il arbore : le orange de ses cheveux, le marron de ses yeux, le bronze de sa peau et même le léger rouge de ses lèvres.

Mais le Hollow trouve plus beaux encore ses yeux dorés et sa langue bleue.

**--**

La seule faiblesse que tolère Shiro chez son roi, c'est lorsqu'Ichigo se laisse aller à gémir entre ses bras.

**-- **

Shiro n'aime pas partager.

Pour l'instant, Ichigo semble inconscient de toutes ces jolies filles (et de tous ces beaux gosses) qui gravitent autour de lui. Mais quand il s'en apercevra…

Shiro voudrait enfermer Ichigo dans son monde intérieur, comme une belle princesse prisonnière plutôt que comme un roi, et lui, à défaut de prince charmant, serait un geôlier des plus attentifs…

**-- **

Ichigo est beau, fort, intelligent et a le sens de la répartie.

Normal, il ressemble à son Hollow.

**-- **

Quand Ichigo le fixe de ses yeux furieux, la bouille ensanglantée, Shiro craque et le laisse gagner.

**-- **

Shiro pense qu'Ichigo doit avoir les muscles du front bloqués à force de froncer les sourcils comme ça.

Ichigo pense que Shiro doit avoir les muscles de la mâchoire bloqués à force de sourire comme ça.

Zangetsu les regarde et pense que ces deux-là devraient se détendre de temps en temps.

**--**

Shiro n'aime pas qu'Ichigo lui résiste.

Shiro n'aime pas se sentir coupable.

Shiro n'aime pas qu'Ichigo lui crie dessus.

Shiro n'aime pas se sentir blessé.

Shiro n'aime pas qu'Ichigo le regarde d'un air déçu.

Shiro n'aime pas sentir son cœur se serrer.

Shiro aime quand Ichigo soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et lui pardonne d'un sourire.

Shiro aime sentir son pouls s'accélérer et la chaleur d'Ichigo contre lui.

**--**

Parfois, quand il s'ennuie, Shirosaki se demande : _Aurais-je été ainsi, si Ichigo n'avait pas été Ichigo ?_

Et puis il se secoue et court embêter Zangetsu.

**--**

Faire couler le sang d'Ichigo a quelque chose de jouissif, mais ça, Shiro ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Manquerait plus qu'on le prenne pour un sadique.

**--**

Pourquoi Shiro hait Ichigo ?

Parce qu'il lui ressemble trop.

Pourquoi Shiro aime Ichigo ?

Parce qu'il lui ressemble assez.


	6. 6 Les nuages

6

**6. Les nuages**

Affalé de tout son long sur une vitre aussi grande que lui, les bras croisés sous la nuque, Shirosaki compte les nuages.

- 32 747, 32 748, 32 749… Zut, j'en ai loupé un !

--

Zangetsu médite, droit comme un piquet, les paupières closes, quand il entend le Hollow le héler. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux.

- Hé, Zangetsu ! s'écrie Shiro. Tu savais que les nuages pouvaient avoir l'esprit de contradiction ?

Le vieil homme se contente de froncer les sourcils d'un air circonspect.

- Mais si regarde ! insiste le Hollow en pointant le ciel. Y en a un qui se déplace de bas en haut !

Zangetsu lève les yeux vers la direction indiquée sans remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal, puis les repose sur Shiro, qui l'observe fiévreusement.

- Insolation, diagnostique simplement le zanpakutô.


	7. 7 Le soleil et ses conséquences

7

**7. Le soleil et ses conséquences**

Tout arriva ce jour-là.

Dès le début, ça s'annonçait mal. En effet, il y avait des lustres que la pluie n'était pas tombée et, sans être un maniaque de la propreté, Shiro ne supportait plus de porter des vêtements dont on percevait l'odeur de fauve à cent mètres à la ronde. Il s'était donc résolu à déambuler habillé avec le strict minimum sur lui : ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait foule pour le mater dans cette tenue, de toute façon. Il n'y avait que Zangetsu, et celui-ci comptait pour du beurre : il ne connaissait probablement même pas la signification du mot « libido ».

Bref.

Tout alla à peu près bien, jusqu'à ce que Shiro ait le malheur de s'endormir à sa place habituelle, alors qu'il s'ennuyait à compter les nuages. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et se fermèrent sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, juste après qu'il eut dénombré le 34 271ème cumulonimbus.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses sens, l'esprit encore passablement embrumé, il entreprit de se relever et grimaça aussitôt. Sa peau le lançait étrangement, un peu comme quand il souffrait de courbatures. C'était la seule comparaison qui lui semblait convenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux prudemment et resta un instant muet de stupeur face à ce qu'il contemplait. Puis, les pupilles dilatées de terreur, il poussa un hurlement d'horreur qui fit trembler les immeubles et arrêta les nuages en pleine course.

Alerté par ce cri pour le moins exceptionnel, Zangetsu accourut afin de se rendre compte du désastre par lui-même. Toujours assis parterre, Shiro scrutait son propre corps avec incompréhension. Comment sa superbe peau d'un ivoire sans tache avait-elle pu virer au rouge écrevisse ?

Zangetsu le prit en pitié et lui expliqua posément ce qu'étaient des coups de soleil. Il se mit ensuite à discourir gravement sur les ultraviolets, les cancers de la peau et la nécessité de se protéger à grand renfort de crème solaire ou, comme lui, en dérobant la moindre parcelle de peau aux vicieux rayons, mais le Hollow ne l'écoutait plus.

Maintenant que sa frayeur était passée, tout ce qui le préoccupait était la réaction d'Ichigo, qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il le verrait ainsi.

Cependant, il était encore loin du compte.

Car, de son point de vue, il ne pouvait voir que tout l'arrière de son corps, lui, était toujours d'un blanc immaculé.

Ichigo serait impitoyable.


	8. 8 Angoisse

8

**8. Angoisse**

Les Hollows connaissaient la peur et Shiro ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il craignait réellement.

Etait-ce la mort ? Avait-t-il peur du jour où il cesserait de respirer, de penser, de ressentir ?

Non, car cela n'arriverait que le jour où Ichigo lui-même cesserait de respirer, de penser, de ressentir. Et ce jour-là, Ichigo et lui mourraient en même temps, alors inutile d'en faire tout un plat, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque de toute façon il n'avait aucune raison de vivre excepté Ichigo.

En revanche, Shiro redoutait de mourir seul. Que son existence soit effacée alors qu'il vivait encore, qu'il respirait, qu'il pensait, qu'il ressentait encore.

Si Ichigo l'oubliait…

Si jamais Ichigo l'oubliait…

Comme chaque émotion que Shiro éprouvait, son angoisse était d'une extrême intensité, absolue, sans aucune nuance. C'était un poison qui s'insinuait lentement dans tout le corps. Il y avait d'abord les jambes paralysées, puis l'estomac étroitement noué, l'envie impérieuse de vomir, la gorge sèche brûlée par la bile. Et enfin, le cerveau, dernier refuge de la conscience, était atteint ; toute poussière de raison qui y subsistait encore y était balayée, remplacée par la folie.

Shiro était habitué à la folie, mais pas à celle-là : ce n'était pas une folie saine, ce n'était pas _sa_ folie, celle qui faisait de lui un être surpuissant et unique. Non, c'était une folie différente, étrangère, aussi nocive que banale, qui ne souhaitait que l'asservir et qui probablement le conduirait à sa propre destruction s'il la laissait faire.

Et il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Parce qu'il savait.

Ichigo était incapable de l'oublier. Même s'il l'avait voulu.

Shiro se chargerait toujours de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Et si l'angoisse persistait, si la folie gagnait…

Ichigo viendrait, beuglerait « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » et tout s'arrangerait.


End file.
